Some May Be
by waterrain
Summary: This begins with a prolog about greatness then each chapter will either have a story behind it or what a person overheard about what others think of them.
1. Some may be

**I do not own Harry Potter, But I made this poem up.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some may be ****great,**

**Some may be ****born**** into greatness.**

**Some may be ****thought ****of as great,**

**Some may ****become**** great.**

**Some may be great in ****pranks,**

**Some may show great ****kindness,**

**Some may have ****hidden**** greatness,**

**Some may be great in ****saving**** lives,**

**Some may be great in being a ****coward.**

**Some may be ****lengends,**

**Some may be ****forgotten.**

**Some may be great in ****yelling,**

**Some may be great in ****laughter.**

**Everyone**** has some sort of greatness.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it. This is just a prolog, but there shall be chapters (Not Poems). Please do not flame and remember this is a fan fic. Please Review. Hmm the words that are underlined is what each chapter shall be about. It may not be in order though, but in the last chapter it will have the words combined for example (Hidden Greatness) **

**Greatness that is hidden, **

**Some may not see, **

**But some can see it. **

**For example Hidden Greatness and what people from the wizard world had at first had hidden greatness.**


	2. Hidden

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-------**

**_Greatness that is hidden,_**

**_Some may not see,_**

**_But some can see it._**

**------**

**Lily Evans a first year heard the slytherin's talking "You know that first year mudblood that Snape always hangs around?", "Yeah, What about her?", "That Evans must think that she'll become great, but---", "The mudblood is wrong. Only true purebloods can become great as if a mudblood could ever be great." Their mocking laughter dying away slowly as they walked farther away.**

**Lily's bright green eyes were full of rage and thought 'I'll show those morons. Those two Slytherins that dare to say such trash about me. They do not know me and have no right to judge me at all.'**

**Lily muttered under her breath "No wonder Potter pranks them...They never do shut up."**

**------**

**Hermione Granger a first year over heard the Slytherins "Oh do you know that annoying Granger?","The know it all.","She has no friends and a total geek.", "She won't ever be great at all and will not find anyone.", "Well she could make a love potion you know", "I would pity that person almost.", "After all she seems dull plus a mudblood."**

**Hermione walked to the girls bathroom, tears rolling down her cheeks making no sound at all and she thought 'Why?'**

**Hermione became friends with Harry and Ron.**

**------**

**James Potter a first year heard the Slytherins saying "That Potter is only good at those pranks.","Yeah because that is his only skill.","He must be dumb as a rock", "I really do hate that Potter.","And to think Potter is a pureblood.", "He is a moron who needs to stop these dumb pranks.", "Yeah, After all he makes us purebloods look terrible.", "He even likes that mudblood Evans.", "Don't even get me started.", "The sad thing is that Potter and Evans deserve each other after all---", "Potter is a moronic Pureblood and Evans is a moronic mudblood."**

**James eyes were full of rage and thought 'They are totally getting pranked for trash talking me and calling Lily that name.' James walked off planning to prank the Slytherins.**

**Then a person showed up and said "Potter and Evans make the top marks. As do I." and the two Slytherins sneered "Shut up. Who asked you Black?". The person repiled while rolling his eyes "Your mama." Which caused a fight to break out between them.**

**------**

**Ron Weasley a first year heard "You know that Weasley---","Which one? ","The one that hangs out with Potter. Ron.","Oh yeah he's just a side kick.","Yeah plus the Weasley family is poor and maybe--","He wants money from Potter.", "Hah as if the so called great Potter would ever give anyone money.", "I highly doubt any Weasleys will become great even though they are purebloods.", "Yeah, I mean the Weasley's dad collects all sorts of muggle junk. My father has heard about it in the office.", "Maybe that is why they are so poor.", "Or because they have no talents at all."**

**Ron thought 'I'm not a side kick and I can become great.'**

**------**

**Neville Longbottom heard "That Longbottom disgraces all of us purebloods.", ****"He is a comple moron.","Plus he is chubby and in Gryffindor.", "Talk about worthless and he'll never become great in anything.", "At least he is not our problem.", "Hah think about if Longbottom ever got married.", "And if he married someone just as clumsy as he.", "I shudder when I think about it after all I plan to have a baby and so on.", "Longbottom is worthless not even worth a mere knut."**

**Neville thought as he walked away 'Maybe they are right.'**

**Harry told Neville "Your worth 12 Malfoy's."**

**------**

**Please Review.**


End file.
